


An Unexpected Discovery

by PharmaBuns



Series: Traveler Adrex [1]
Category: No Man's Sky (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OC's everywhere - Freeform, Other, Robotic/human love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmaBuns/pseuds/PharmaBuns
Summary: After the Captain of the Orkoon Base is badly injured during a mission, he is forced to a medbay where a curious Korvax sees the face that lies behind the mask. This 'anomaly' requires further analysis...





	1. An Unexpected Discovery

The words were intangible through the thick metal walls of the Orkoon base. The crew who had stayed behind on today's mission looked at the door with confusion, wondering if the two who had left this morning were already returning.  
"Hurry up! Hurry up! Get him inside now"  
The words were muffled, barely understandable through the thick Vy’keen dialect.  
As soon as the door opened, each crew member shot up in alarm at the sight before them. The Vy’keen entity Ubid had a barely conscious traveler held tightly against him in protection, firing desperately at the sentinel dogs who were aggressively getting closer by the second.  
The other Vy’keen's of the base were the first to jump into action, quickly grabbing their multi-tools and rushing forward to cover their brother while he dragged the limp body of their captain into the base.  
As the desperate Vy’keen slipped through the closing doors with his captain, he holstered his multi-tool before carefully setting the unconscious man down.  
The traveler's torso had been visibly hit, the blood steadily pooling onto the floor below.  
"Where's the medic?!" Ubid cried desperately, pressing into the heavily bleeding wound, and eliciting a painful cry from the man below him.  
"I'm here! I'm here," a small gek cried back. She ran in carrying medical tools in her hands.  
The captain opened his eyes, the pain forcing him into wakefulness. His head turned towards the small gek, the crowd that had formed parting so she could easily pass through.  
"Khori-"  
"No don't speak, don't use your energy." Khori quickly silenced her captain, setting down her tools as she began work on the wound.  
The traveler winced and groaned as the medic went to work. He swallowed dryly, his suit feeling as though it had become suffocating. Against all of his better judgements, he lifted his hand to his helmet, grasping on to a release latch and pulled. The outside air hissed as it entered his suit and he took a deep breath of the cool air, shoving off his helmet.  
If his crew wasn't so worried about him dying they would have surely gasped in unison at the sight of their captain's true face. No one had seen it before and in this moment as they all looked at him, their eyes taking in the sight of short brown hair, and the gently stubbled face, they nearly forgot that it was possible that he was on his deathbed.  
Despite the circumstances, it was obvious that a few couldn't help whispering to each other.  
"What is he?" "Isn't he a traveler?" "Never seen a traveler look like that" "is he a new species?" "Where did he come from?"  
Khori and Ubid both had begun to have enough of the whispering, Ubid himself being on the verge of yelling at them to remain silent, but as much as he would deny it, Ubid had the same questions, but those would be saved for a better time.  
"There, that should stabilize him for now." The work was certainly not done, but for now it would prevent him from bleeding out. Khori looked up at Ubid as she collected her tools. "Can you help me get him to the medical center?"  
Ubid nodded, huffing slightly as he carefully pulled his captain up into his arms and followed closely behind Khori.  
It wasn't long till they arrived in the med bay. The surgical table appeared to already be prepared neatly, no doubt due to the work of the korvax who was still cleaning up the mess made in Khori's panicked search for the supplies that she had needed.  
The korvax, Apoln, tall like most others of his species looked over as the three entered. The lights of his rounded visor lit up in shock to see the traveler, however it wasn't the condition he was in that shocked him. No that could be fixed easily. It was the face that he was met with.  
He had seen plenty of travelers in his time, many of different shapes and sizes but all remained within the same species. 'Anomaly' was the singular word that drifted into his mind as he watched the injured man gently lowered onto the table.  
"Just relax, okay? I'm sure you're exhausted." Khori spoke softly, doing her best to make her captain comfortable. "If you wish to rest, you're safe to. I'll have to put you under either way"  
The captain chuckled, smiling weakly before responding. "It'll probably be easier if you do it now. Not sure if you knew, but pain is a great replacement for caffeine."  
Khori let out a soft laugh of her own, slipping a mask over his mouth. It was bigger than it should have been, not being meant for his facial shape, but it functioned for now.  
It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep, being gently forced into unconsciousness by the gas pumping from the mask. Khori seemed to relax a little but remained conscious of the situation, just because he was asleep didn't mean he was out of danger.  
"How bad is it," Ubid questioned.  
Khori shook her head, gas instinctively emitting from her, giving the air an anxious feel.  
“Not as bad as I originally thought,” she spoke, beak chattering slightly. “But it’s still bad. I’m not sure how much I’ll be able to fix.”  
Ubid crossed his arms together, taking in a deep breath to try and relieve the anxiety building in his chest.  
“He won’t die will he?”  
Khori looked at Ubid attempting to give hope, but her expression was unsure.  
“I’ll do what I can, but I’m...I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Her words sounded more like she was trying to convince herself instead of trying to comfort the Vy’keen general.  
“Perhaps I could be of assistance?”  
Khori and Ubid both jumped slightly in shock, both being so concerned over their captain they hadn’t noticed the Korvax in the room. Ubid’s head turned toward him, an insulting look of confusion printed upon him.  
“And what do you think you can do that Khori can’t, Korvax?”  
Apoln faltered for a moment at the Vy'keen's hostility, deciding if he should retaliate but decided to ignore his rudeness.  
He walked forward with a few tools and set them next to Adrex. The traveler's name was barely used any more he felt as though he had nearly forgotten it. Most now just called him captain.  
"May I?"  
He looked up at Khori for permission, and while she seemed nervous about it, she agreed, backing away, but remaining close just to be on the safe side. Ubid wasn't so nice however. He glared at the robotic figure until Khori finally grabbed his hand and gently pulled him away so Apoln could work properly.  
The korvax began with removing the anomaly's armor, ignoring the protests of Ubid. Then he unzipped the body suit, pulling it down enough to better access the wound on his side. Apoln hesitated for a second, thoughts of analyzing the body further to shed light on his curious thoughts. That would have to wait till a later date, right now, he had work to do.  
The procedure hadn't taken long. It was fairly simple compared to the other species Apoln had directed before. The only thing that could have been counted as difficult was trying to not hit the clearly delicate veins. Once finished, he gently rubbed the wound in a sanitizing cream, to prevent any possible infections later on.  
"I am finished." Apoln backed away as the two got closer in astonishment at the work he had done, Khori being clearly impressed and Ubid refusing to note how well the Korvax had actually done.  
Khori removed the mask, turning off the gas it was still emitting. She removed the tools from the table, giving herself a mental reminder to clean them later. She gave one last look over the stitching just to be absolutely sure that nothing was missed before she finally relaxed completely. She looked at Ubid, giving him a happy smile to which he returned a small one of his own before turning his gaze to the Korvax. A thought of thanking him crossed his mind, but he quickly huffed, shoving it away. He refused to praise a being who thought so highly of the atlas. Though perhaps one day, they could set aside their differences and he would, just for saving his captain.


	2. !!Important!!

Hey, I wanted to apologize for how long this took but the first chaper is finally out. I lost so much motivation in this but now im back and already working on chapter 2! Those of you who read chapter 1 before the update, please reread it. A lot has been changed and added on. Thank you and again sorry for the wait!


	3. Recovery

Adrex groaned softly as he shifted in the softness that surrounded him. His mind felt foggy and as he opened his eyes he found it hard to remember everything that had happened. He shifted again, rolling over to his side before he hissed sharply in pain and moved back to laying on his back. He held his side, gently feeling the bandage that had been wrapped around his waist.   
Suddenly, it clicked and the memories came rushing back. Ubid and himself leaving to get minerals they were running drastically low on. Attacking a storage base and being ambushed by sentinels neither had ever seen before. Getting shot as they fled back to base. Being in the infirmary.  
He looked around him realizing he was in his room instead of the infirmary. Which meant someone had brought him to his room. Ubid most certainly. Adrex took a deep breath before slowly sitting up, the pain present but not unbearable. He was still in his, now torn, bodysuit. He looked over at his desk where his helmet had apparently been set.  
Adrex paused for a moment before releasing a soft swear and running his fingers through his chocolate brown hair. He had removed his helmet in front of nearly everyone. There was no doubt that he was going to be flooded with questions. Maybe he should hold a meeting, and explain everything all at once. He supposed he did owe them at least some sort of explanation.  
Andrex jumped as there was a light knock on his door.  
"Captain? A-are you awake?"   
Adrex smiled. Khori, she was such a timid gek. Though, she made up for her shyness through her medical skills.  
"Come in, Khori," he answered softly, sleep still heavy in his voice.  
The door slid open to show the small gek carrying a plate of some kind of cooked animal. She smiled as she saw him, walking in and setting the food down on his desk.  
"How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft like always, her tone caring yet still betraying the worry that she hid well with her smile.  
"Better, sore, but much better. Thanks to you of course."  
"Oh! Please don't thank me," she clicked quickly. "It was the korvax, Apoln, who successfully fixed you up!"  
Adrex looked at her, confused, his head actually tilting slightly.  
"Apoln? I didn't think he knew anything in the medical field."  
"I didn't either. Well I mean, I knew he knew some stuff, but I didn't think he was that skilled with it."  
Adrex made a mental note to thank him later and gift him with an artifact he had found a while back. It was the least he could do till his body healed completely. "Well," Adrex said, breaking himself out of his thoughts. "Thank you either way. If you hadn't been there to stabilize me then im sure I would ha-"  
"It's fine Captain. There is no need to thank me." Khori smiled happily, placing the food on his desk. "Now you should eat. I'm sure just like most of us your suit can take care of a lot of types of damage, but that was a really nasty hit."  
Adrex nodded and slowly sat up and took the food. When was the last time he had actually eaten a solid meal? The suit's technology took care of most of that. Actually all of that. The only thing he ever had to worry about was getting the right materials to keep it powered.  
Khori, satisfied knowing her captain was going to eat, left him alone to himself. Though, she did seem hesitant to do so. She had so many questions about him, never had she seen a creature like himself. Once she was partially down the hall she sighed. Those questions would have to be saved for another time. Right now her and Ubid would have to focus more on keeping the base's inhabitants from going crazy with questions and confusion.  
Adrex picked at the food before him before finally bringing a piece up and into his mouth. His eyes widened with a bright smile splitting his lips. Holy crap he forgot how good food was. Had it really been that long?   
…  
How long had it even been? Occasionally he caught himself thinking about it, but he was always too busy to really sit down and come up with an answer. He knew this planet was larger than his own, Earth. The day cycle, approximately 46 hours instead of 24. The years moved slower to which would probably put him at about… christ, 12 years since he first landed on this planet, he didn't even want to think about how long alone it had taken him to just get here.  
Adrex looked down at his plate, the meal picked nearly clean to the bone, and his stomach feeling happy. He wanted to get up and confront the others of the base and just get back to normal life but the pounding ache in his side was determined to keep him down in his bed for now. He sighed, laying back down. Maybe his healing would go quickly. He hoped so. Being still was already starting to eat at him and right now, the last thing he needed was to be going crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this is kind of a short chapter. I hope to have more out soon!


End file.
